Blut von meinem Blut (Episode)
"Blut von meinem Blut" (im Original: "Blood of My Blood")Watchers on the Wall — Titles for Game of Thrones episodes 606 and 607 revealed ist die sechste Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechsundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Bryan Cogman geschrieben, Regie führte Jack Bender. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge findet am 29. Mai 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgt die Erstausstrahlung am 30. Mai 2016. Inhalt Ein alter Feind taucht wieder auf. Goldy (Hannah Murray) trifft Samwell Tarlys (John Bradley) Familie. Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) steht vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung. In Königsmund tritt Jaime Lennister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) dem Hohen Spatz (Jonathan Pryce) entgegen. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Jenseits der Mauer Bran Stark und Meera Reet sind vor den Weißen Wanderern und deren Armee aus Wiedergängern immer noch auf der Flucht. Während Meera durch einen Wald läuft und Brans Trage zieht, hat Bran immer noch Visionen, da der Dreiäugige Rabe sein gesamtes Wissen in ihn übertragen hat. Meera ist verzweifelt, als die Trage stecken bleibt, inzwischen werden sie von Wiedergängern verfolgt. Als Bran aus den Visionen erwacht, erwidert er, dass sie die Wiedergänger gefunden haben, worauf sich Meera entschuldigt. Sie werden von einem vermummten Mann auf einem Pferd gerettet, der gegen einige der Wiedergänger kämpft, sie in Brand setzt. Er gebietet ihnen mit ihm zu kommen und nimmt Bran und Meera schließlich auf sein Pferd reitet mit ihnen davon. Am nächsten Tag füttert, nimmt er seine Kapuze ab und gibt sich als Brans vermisster Onkel, Benjen Stark zu erkennen. Er füttert Bran mit dem Blut eines toten Kaninchens. Danach erzählt er Bran und Meera, was mit ihm geschehen ist, nachdem er als vermisst galt. Er erzählt, dass er während der Patrouille von den Weißen Wanderern angegriffen wurde und er mit einem Eisspeer in den Bauch getroffen wurde. Jedoch wurde er von den Kindern des Waldes entdeckt, die ihn heilten, indem sie Drachenglas in sein Herz schoben. In der Weite Samwell Tarly, Goldy und Sam reisen in einer Kutsche nach Hornberg. Samwell ist sichtlich nervös, was Goly bemerkt. Er sagt ihr, dass er sich nie dachte nach Hause zu kehren und sich nicht willkommen fühlt, da sein Vater Randyll Tarly ihm sein Erbe entsagt hat und ihn töten lassen wollte. Samwell geht mit Goldy erinnert sie an die Worte, die sie zu seinem Vater sagen soll. Damit Goldy und Sam in die Familie aufgenommen werden, soll sie angeben, dass Sam Samwells Sohn sei, damit er ein besseres Leben führen kann. Auf die Frage, ob er ihren Herkunftsort angegeben habe, weicht Samwell aus, dass sein Vater keine Wildlinge mag. Im Burghof angekommen werden die drei von Samwells Mutter, Melessa, und seiner Schwester, Talla empfangen. Melessa ist glücklich ihren Sohn zu sehen und umarmt ihn. Samwell ist im Gegenzug über seine Schwester erstaunt, die laut ihm erwachsen geworden ist. Als Sam Goldy vorstellt, ist Samwells Mutter von Goldy entzückt. Außerdem ist sie begeistert, als ihr Sohn, Samwell den jungen Sam vorstellt und als seinen Sohn ausgibt. Sie glaubt, dass der kleine Sam werden würde wie sein Vater. Samwell fragt seine Mutter, wo sein Vater und Dickon sind, erwidert sie dass diese auf der Jagd sind, jedoch zum Abendessen zurückkehren. Sie geleiten die Drei nach ihrer Reise ins Innere der Burg und Talla bietet Goldy, ein Bad und eines ihrer Kleider an. In Königsmund Alles gut da! Wie immer! Wäre da nicht Tommen Baratheon mit seiner geballten Inkompetenz. Gegen ihn war Joffrey ein gütiger, weiser und vorausschauender Herrscher. Er hatte seine kleinen Macken, aber er war war wenigstens entschlussfreudig. Ganz der Papa. In Braavos In den Flusslanden Im Dothrakischen Meer Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Aerys II. Targaryen (Vision) *Melessa Tarly *Talla Tarly *Randyll Tarly *Dickon Tarly *Tyrell-Vasall Tode *Aerys II. Targaryen (Vision) Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Hannah Murray als Goldy Nebendarsteller *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Richard E. Grant als Izembaro *David Bradley als Lord Walder Frey *Essie Davis als Lady Crane *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Tobias Menzies als Lord Edmure Tully *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella *James Faulkner als Lord Randyll Tarly *Samantha Spiro als Lady Melessa Tarly *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister *Tim Plester als Walder Strom *Daniel Tuite als Lothar Frey *Kevin Eldon als Camello *Leigh Gill als Bobono *Eline Powell als Bianca *Rob Callender als Clarenzo *Eva Butterly als Schauspielerin, die Margaery Tyrell spielt *David Rintoul als König Aerys II. Targaryen *Freddie Stroma als Dickon Tarly *Rebecca Benson als Talla Tarly *Robert Aramayo als Lord Eddard Stark *Raúl Tortosa als Tyrell-Vasalle *Lucy Hayes als *Glen Barry als Schauspieler *Brendan O'Rourke als Schauspieler *Ross Anderson-Doherty als Schauspieler *William & James Wilson als Sam *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir als Musiker *Ragnar Þórhallsson als Musiker *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson als Musiker *Brynjar Leifsson als Musiker *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson als Musiker Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der Episode "Blut von meinem Blut" bezieht sich auf den Schwur der Blutreiter ihrem Khal gegenüber. In der Episode der ersten Staffel, "Feuer und Blut", sagt Jorah Mormont diese Worte kurz nachdem Daenerys Targaryen unversehrt aus dem Scheiterhaufen tritt und ernennt sich damit zu einem ihrer Blutreiter. **Die Rede, welche Daenerys Targaryen vor den Dothraki auf Drogon hält und sie zu ihren Blutreitern ernennt ist von der Rede Khal Drogos in "Das spitze Ende" aus der ersten Staffel inspiriert, auf welche Daenerys auch anspielt. *Bran hat folgende Visionen aus bekannten Folgen: **Sein Sturz aus dem Turm in Winterfell ("Der Winter naht") **Eddard Starks Hinrichtung ("Baelor) **Die Geburt der Drachen von Daenerys Targaryen ("Feuer und Blut) **Angriff auf die Faust der Ersten Menschen ("Valar Morghulis") **Ein Krähen- oder Rabenschwarm ("Die Zweitgeborenen") **Die Rote Hochzeit, die Tode von Robb Stark und Catelyn Stark ("Der Regen von Castamaer") **Der Nachtkönig verwandelt einen von Crasters Söhnen ("Eidwahrer") **Das Massaker von Hartheim, Jon Schnee kämpft gegen einen der Weißen Wanderer ("Hartheim") **Eddard Stark am Turm der Freude ("Eidbrecher") **Die Kinder des Waldes und die Erschaffung der Weißen Wanderer ("Das Tor") *Brans Visionen aus der Vergangenheit: **Die Herstellung von Seefeuer **Aerys II. Targaryen wie er "Verbrennt sie alle." ruft, **Jaime Lennister ermordet den Alchemisten und Aerys II. Targaryen tötet. **Ein blutbedeckter Körper und eine Hand die es berührt. *Brans Visionen der Zukunft: **Ein riesiger Drache über dem Roten Bergfried von Königsmund. **Ein Seefeuer, dass die Katakomben berschlingt. *Im "Inside the Episode" erklären David Benioff und D. B. Weiss, dass Benjen Stark auch als Kalthand bezeichnet wird, jedoch hat der Autor George R.R. Martin in seinen Notizen erklärt, dass beide Charaktere nicht die selbe Figur seinen. **Es wurde auch von den Autoren erklärt, dass Benjen mehrere jahrelang nach seinem Verschwinden eine Verbindung zu den Kindern des Waldes und zum Dreiäugigen Raben hatte. *Hannah Murray (Goldy) erhält in dieser Folge erstmalig ein anderes Kostüm seit der zweiten Staffel. Damit ist sie eine der Charaktere, die am längsten ein und das selbe Kostüm getragen haben. Medien Bilder 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Arya Stark.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Lady Crane.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Lady Crane Bobono.jpg GoT Tommen Baratheon 606.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Tommen Baratheon.jpg GoT Lancel Lennister 606.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Hoher Spatz Margaery Unella.jpg GoT Unella 606.jpg Margaery Tyrell 606.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Jaime Lennister(1).jpg GoT Daenerys Targaryen 606.jpg GoT Daario Naharis Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Daario Naharis Daenerys Targaryen.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 6 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 6 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 6 – Arrogance and Fanaticism (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 6 - Samwell's Homecoming (HBO) Einzelnachweise en:Blood of My Blood fr:Blood of My Blood ru:Кровь моей крови zh:S06E06 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6